


Brain the Size of the Nine Circles

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Androids, Crossover, Demons, Gen, Humor, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Brain the Size of the Nine Circles

_Hello_ , Crowley thought, seeing something peculiar lurking in the background of the London Transport Museum. He sauntered up to the exhibit labelled "Experimental Bus Conductor" and pressed one of the buttons on the control panel on its chest. The robot raised its boxy head, looking at him through sensors that conveyed vast weariness, _ennui, Weltschmerz_ and other emotions the robot clearly could not be arsed translating into mere human idioms.

"Oh, God," the robot said in a deep, depressing voice. "A demon. Here I am, a totally rational creature made of logic, immense intelligence and what I have to say was never really cutting-edge materials, and they send me a mythological being. That's precisely the kind of superficial humour of all the universe's pathetic jokes with me as the punchline. I suppose I shouldn't really expect more from life." It sighed, sending dust and sadness into Crowley's face.

Crowley paused, then turned it off again before hurrying back out into the crowded streets and entering the nearest Starbucks. It took several venti gingerbread lattes, but he eventually remembered he _liked_ things that were superficial and objectively pathetic. He switched to the egg-nog lattes just to reinforce that nice and strongly.


End file.
